Not just friends
by Flame Metal Saphire
Summary: Killua had a crush on Kurapika and every time he sees him he panics, he blushes and his heart beats. So this is Yaoi Killua x Kurapika! Please review R&R!


**Hey everyone! Here's my story! Please review!**

* * *

Killua was writing something on his paper because there's nothing much exciting he could do today. Actually this day's really boring and also hot.

He rested his arm and head on the table while writing. He's only writing some words on the paper at least he won't be bored if he'll keep doing it.

He's also thinking something on his head. He's thinking about the fun times he had with his friends including their adventures.

He tried to think something else than that. He was thinking about Kurapika from those times they spent together just the two of them.

Suddenly, his heart skips a beat. He stopped writing then hesitated. His eyes widened then he placed his right hand on his chest.

He doesn't understand why he's thinking things like that. Every time he'll think about Kurapika his heart beats.

It's true that he had a crush on Kurapika, he doesn't want to talk much about that, nobody knows about it but him.

Even if Gon was his closest best friend but he still didn't tell him about it yet, he's too afraid that Gon would tell Kurapika about it.

Gon is always an honest person. It's just because Kurapika was his friend he would tell everything that Killua describes about him.

Killua crumpled the paper the he writes about then he stood up. He wanted to go outside and walk for a while even if it's hot.

He walked outside his room then walked downstairs. He went outside, grabbed his skateboard then walked on the road.

He looked beside him then when he's about to continue walking he bumped with someone. Both of them didn't collapse but some of the things just fell down.

A book was on the ground. Killua picked it up then hand it over at the person he bumped with.

"Here you go, I-I'm sorry if...I..."

Killua was quite shocked when he saw that it was Kurapika. His face turned slight red then his heart beats faster than before.

"It's okay Killua, anyway thanks..." Kurapika puts the book quickly inside his bag.

Killua had an awkward moment right here. His heart hurts because of beating so fast. He had a cold feeling and it's getting on his nerves.

"Uh...you're welcome Kurapika...well I think I should...go now because...I uh...I've got something to...uhhh...anyway bye." He said it nervously.

He quickly placed his left foot on the skateboard while he let the skateboard roll using his right foot. When he balanced it he rode the skateboard faster.

He's totally a coward, well it's only Kurapika but every time he looked at him, he feels like he don't know him or he felt like he saw him just for the first time.

* * *

So anyway, Killua stopped his skateboard at the park then sat on the bench. He picked out his cell phone on his pocket then inserted the earphone.

He played music on his phone and the volume was loud. He noticed when Gon was waving in front of him.

He didn't hear anything that he said so he pause the music then he raised an eyebrow on Gon.

"Konichiwa Killua"

"...What do you want Gon?"

"Well nothing much, I just wanna sit next to you and talk something you know..."

Killua played his music then focused staring in front of him. Gon was actually saying something to him but he just heard nothing...

"Eh Killua? Damn he didn't heard anything that I said. Killua!" Gon yelled.

Well it seems like even if he yells Killua still heard nothing. Gon pulled out the earphone on his ear.

"What the- hey!"

"So have you heard anything I said?"

"Uhh nope"

"Ugh! Okay fine, I'm just trying to ask a question. Soo I was wondering if you have some _romantic feelings_ on Kurapika."

"Wait what? What the- what the hell are you talking about Gon? I don't have some of the things you said about Kurapika." He blushed red.

Gon could notice how he blush so much. It's really obvious, well only for Gon but if there were some of the people around they won't notice anything.

"Ohh someone's blushing here." Gon teased.

"I-I'm not blushing! Just shut up Gon."

"Okay Killua calm down. Geez why can't you be so honest you know your attitudes are very obvious."

"R-Really? Does Kurapika even notice it?"

"Nah, it's obvious for me but I don't think he'll notice your actions."

"Yokatta (Thank goodness)"

"Anyway Killua, do you really like Kurapika?" Gon asked curiously.

"Okay fine, yes I like him. Ohh why did I even say that? It's not like if you're going to tell him about that, he's gonna like me back." Killua crossed his arms.

"Of course he will."

"Huh? But why? Did he tell you that he likes me too?"

"No, I knew it all along. It's kind of obvious to me."

"Whatever Gon, you always say stuff like that."

"Look, you'll probably notice anything if you'll try to focus on seeing their actions like for example, whenever Kurapika is in front of you, you blush and run away."

"Oh that makes sense."

"Of course it does, I'm expert in anything you know."

"Tch whatever you're just a feeler."

"Pfft no I'm not. Well anyway Killua gotta go, I'm still gonna work on with something."

"Bye Gon"

When Gon got away already, Killua rolled his skateboard just trying to find somewhere else to go.

Actually, he's still trying to decide where to go but maybe he should go some of the place that has food although he's already hungry.

He went into the café then ordered his food and sat somewhere else. He took a bite on his burger then swallowed it.

He drank his soda and after a while, he saw Kurapika on his side standing and staring at him seriously. He felt like he's gonna spit all of the soda on his mouth.

"Can I sit next to you?" Kurapika asked.

"Uhh sure..."

Killua moved a little then let Kurapika sit next to him. He never expected for the moment to happen but it's kind of weird.

Well it's not much weird but anyway they're just trying to act as natural as it used to be before.

Killua took another bite on his burger while Kurapika was next to him. He didn't know what to say or what to do right now.

"So Killua, how are you feeling today?" Kurapika asked him. He wanted to break the silence in here.

"Uh I'm feeling good, thanks."

"Are you sure? Hmm you're too quiet you know."

"O-Of course I'm always quiet whenever...the day feels boring."

"Hmm you're acting really strange are you really okay? You're talking so nervous, you're sweating and your face is also heating up."

"I'm sweating because it's hot today right?"

"Umm this place is air conditioned."

"Yeah, I know it's because, I'm feeling sick. But I'm not really sick I'm just..." Killua doesn't have more any sentence to add on that.

"How 'bout let's go for a walk, that would make you feel better."

"Really? Sure"

Killua swallowed the left over burger he had and drank all the soda. Both of them walked outside together but Killua's feeling normal now.

Even if his _crush_ was beside him he just acts normal like he was before. Kurapika led Killua on some place private well not so private but just for the two of them.

Kurapika sat on the grass also with Killua. The wind was so fresh and everything around them was grass.

While Kurapika was facing side, he noticed that Killua was giving to him something. Killua was blushing and shy at the first place but he tried his best to get Kurapika's attention.

"Is this your take out?" Kurapika asked.

"Uh-huh...I bought this for you Kurapika."

"Arigato (Thank you) Killua-kun."

"Daijobou (You're welcome) Kurapika." Killua smiled.

Kurapika removed half of the wrapper of the taken out hamburger then took a bite. He also wanted for Killua to have some.

Killua smiled softly then bit the burger. Now this one's the sweetest moment they had right now and also a perfect timing to have a confession at each other.

"Uh Killua, I just wanna ask you something."

"What is it Kurapika?"

"Can I say I love you?"

"W-What? I-I...yes you can Kurapika." Killua blushed. "Aishiteru (I love you) Kurapika."

Killua pulled Kurapika's shirt closer to him then kissed him while he blushes. Kurapika's eyes widened at that sudden moment.

He embraced Killua then kissed him back. Both of them never wanted to break the kiss because they never wanted to let their love for each other go.

After that the extended kiss ended Killua embraced Kurapika then closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

**I really ship those two and those pairings are soo sweet and adorable. Next time, I'll try writing Killua x Gon. So I hope you liked it and please please please review! **


End file.
